maid_dragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 6
Home Visit! (And Homes Not Visited) (夏の定番！（ぶっちゃけテコ入れ回ですね)) Natsu no Teiban! (Butchake Tekoire-kai desu ne)) is the sixth episode of the Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon anime. Summary Saikawa invites Kanna over to her house for a playdate, and while Kobayashi keeps an eye on her, she strikes up a friendship with the Saikawa household's own maid. Then, Kobayashi and Tohru learn that Lucoa is staying in the human world, too, and they come over to her house in order to clear up some concern with her new "master". Meanwhile, Fafnir considers his new friendship with Takiya. Plot Overview After school one day, Riko invites Kanna over to her house in order to play. She also offers Kanna the chance to bring Tohru because of her claims that her own maid would love to discuss the profession. The next day, Kanna, escorted by Kobayashi and Tohru, arrives at the Saikawa household. Shortly after their arrival, they meet Georgie, Riko's maid. Kobayashi immediately strikes up a conversation on maid outfits with Georgie, and they strike up an instant friendship, much to Tohru's sorrow. Georgie notices this and invites Tohru to join them in their conversation, going up to Georgie's room. Meanwhile, Saikawa and Kanna go up to Riko's room and start playing Twister, which Riko quickly loses at thanks to Kanna's touch. Meanwhile, in Georgie's room, Kobayashi and Georgie are discussing tea and how they got into maids in the first place, while Tohru sits to the side, unable to do anything. Back in Riko's room, she and Kanna start playing video games, with Kanna sitting in Riko's lap. Riko tells Kanna that she wants a relationship like what Tohru and Kobayashi share, and Kanna is prepared to oblige that wish, when Tohru rushes into Riko's room, begging to escape from the discussion. As the day ends, and the three walk back home, it's revealed that Georgie was simply a maid fanatic, not an actual maid. Some days later, Lucoa is sitting in Kobayashi's apartment, where she tells Kobayashi that she decided to move to the human world. She reveals that she is living with another human, although she is only doing so because of a misunderstanding. She tells them how she felt a demon-summoning ritual performed nearby, and that she let herself get summoned by it, encountering a child mage named Shouta. She asks Kobayashi and Tohru to come to her new home to clear up the misunderstanding that she is not a demon. Kobayashi, Lucoa, and Tohru arrive at Shouta's house and they make themselves at home while they wait for Shouta to come home. Kobayashi then asks a bit more about Lucoa's past, where she says that she's an ex-goddess. Lucoa also explains that she has attempted to calm Shouta by bathing and sleeping with him, although with little success. A bit later, Shouta returns home and notices Kobayashi's and Tohru's shoes lying at the entrance, causing him to panic and confront the trio, saying that Lucoa isn't supposed to be able to summon other demons. Lucoa then attempts to explain the situation once again to Shouta - she's not a demon, but a dragon - but with little success once again. Shouta explains that he used a demon-summoning ritual to prove his strength, and Kobayashi points out that this would be inconvenient for Lucoa, implying that Shouta should ask her to leave. Lucoa, flustered, decides to offer services in order to allow her to stay, such as charisma or gold, although none of her temptations stick. In a last-ditch attempt, she offers her body, causing Shouta to mistake her for a succubus and run away. At the end of the day, Kobayashi points out that, after seeing a picture at the entrance of the house, Shouta is actually the son of her company's director. A few days later, Kobayashi, after a day at work, wonders how Takiya and Fafnir are getting along. Kanna overhears the conversation and points out that she saw Fafnir in a park, jumping and spinning in circles. Meanwhile, at Takiya's apartment, Fafnir and Takiya are preparing for an event for one of their RPGs, which explains Fafnir's jumping around at the park. Takiya accidentally calls him "Faf-kun", leaving Fafnir confused as to what a nickname is. After dinner, the two play a video game to determine who washes the dishes, with Fafnir losing and being forced to do the chores. After washing the dishes, Fafnir tries out Takiya's video game he has been creating for Comiket, then plays an MMO all night while Takiya sleeps. The following day, Takiya and Fafnir are walking through town for some shopping. Fafnir thinks to himself about people and how he dislikes having to learn whether or not specific people are hits or misses. Despite that, he comes to the conclusion that he was glad to have met Takiya, calling him a hit and allowing him to use nicknames for him. Characters *Kobayashi *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Riko Saikawa *Georgie Saikawa *Quetzalcoatl *Shouta Magatsuchi *Makoto Takiya *Fafnir *Mr. Magatsuchi Adapted Chapters *Chapter 27 *Chapter 29 Trivia *In the manga, instead of a field day that Kanna wants Kobayashi to attend, its a "Parents Day" at her school. Category:Episodes